


Military Ball

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, hella gay husbands, hella smutty husbands, married mac and jack, military ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Jack's old army buddies had bugged him for years to come to the Military ball for their company. Now that he and Mac are married he finally has a reason to go... the night ends in some lovely smutty cuteness.





	Military Ball

Jack’s army buddies had been begging him for weeks.. years actually. Every year around this time.. the phone calls start, from men he never has contact with otherwise. Jack doesn’t even know why they want him to come; these men he bled with.. men who he’d considered his brothers at one time.. on the battlefield. Relationships like that end one of two ways: either they hardly (if ever) speak again or they end up like he did with Mac. 

Well, not exactly like he did with Mac; most army men don’t marry a fellow soldier. 

For Jack, Mac’s the only one he could never leave behind. In hindsight he knows it’s because he was falling in love with Mac. 

Regardless, this is why Jack’s never accepted the invitation to their company’s military ball. Jack lost so much of himself during the war and the only good thing that Afghanistan gave him was wearing his father’s wedding ring: kept by his side every day and night. 

This year, however, the first year the calls are coming to his and Mac’s house, the first year since he and Mac got married… Four calls of the usual six came before Mac said a word.

“Yeah, man. I’ll consider it,” Jack lied yet again, to another ‘buddy’ who he hasn’t spoken to in a year.. since the last military ball, “and yes, I got married. Four months ago, we live in LA.” 

Jack listens politely as Matthew – that’s who was calling today, Jack could’ve sworn his squad had a rotation in order of who calls when – went on about how he’d love to meet *her.* They always say her… Jack didn’t mind, he knows his army friends would all be supportive, but none of them knew. The subject simply never came up. 

“Well what’s she look like, man?” Matt asks, that was a new question… Jack thought he should have some fun with this while he could…

Smiling to himself, Jack described the love of his life the best he could, “short blonde hair, striking blue eyes, fair skin, toned, perfect….” he explained, “wicked smart too.”

Mac finished cooking dinner and leaned against the island facing him; staring at Jack with that look on his face that told Jack he was about to agree to something he’d regret. 

“Yeah, okay. Talk to you later, man. Bye,” he offers before hanging up and looking Mac in the eyes as the blonde walked over to where he sat on the couch…

Mac plants himself in Jack’s lap and got comfortable; straddling Jack’s hips. Mac’s hands tangle in the chestnut brown hair at the base of Jack’s neck. “Maybe you should go, Jack. You don’t think it’d be nice to see these guys again? You fought side-by-side with these men for years…” Mac was saying, his fingers playing in Jack’s hair as he did. Jack couldn’t stop the low groan that left his lips as he listened to Mac speak.

The brunette moved his hands from Mac’s waist to rub his husband’s shoulders and arms, “Baby, I don’t know… I barely have contact with these guys except when they beg me to come to the military ball every year. I don’t even know them anymore. You, Mac. I have you. You’re the only good thing I brought home from the Sandbox. I don’t know how seeing these guys is going to do anything but rehash old memories.. and not the good kind.” 

“Just.. promise you’ll consider it? I’d even go with you if you’d like? We could use the vacation anyway… we could get a hotel… have a miniature version of the honeymoon we never got to have..” Mac accented his words by rolling his hips against Jack’s, hands moving to his husband’s shoulders for leverage. 

Jack’s mouth fell open involuntarily as Mac’s clothed cock brushed his own, which was quickly taking interest in the situation. “You make a convincing argument, Angus,” Jack purred as his hips thrust upwards to meet Mac’s. “I do like seeing you in your uniform..” he continued, as if simply pondering out loud. 

Mac leaned down to kiss his husband, beginning to undress them both. As soon as they were both disrobed, he wrapped one large hand around both their cocks and stroked them both hard and fast… thrusting into his own fist alongside Jack. 

“Fuck Mac,” Jack breathed out in a huff, forced out by a particularly hard thrust of Mac’s hips. “What the hell..” he couldn’t form a complete sentence… everything he tried to say came out in fragments, “did’I do.. OHH— to deserve.. you?”

Mac just smiled down at him, still jerking himself and Jack off between them, his free hand finding its way back into Jack’s hair; “you’re you, that’s enough.” The hand around his and Jack’s cocks tightened and sped up; sliding against one another perfectly – the intimate feeling almost overwhelming them both.

Moments later, both their chests painted in each other’s cum… sitting naked and sex-dumb on the couch together, Jack looked over to Mac… 

“They want to meet my wife…” he announced shakily, still a little out of breath. 

“What?” Mac was barely awake but that word definitely peaked his attention.

“The guys, they somehow heard that I got married this year… they want to meet my wife,” 

Mac snorted a laugh; actually, literally snorted. Giving his most intoxicating smile, the one complete with a mischievous look in his eyes and the cutest dimples Jack had ever seen; Mac turned to the brunette and simply said, “let’s give ‘em a run for their money, then.” 

In that moment, Jack was sold on the idea. Although, he knew he couldn’t have denied Mac even if he wanted to. 

\---

A few weeks and a few more phone calls later, Jack had reluctantly agreed to attend the ball this year. Of course, Mac was coming with him… he wanted to meet everyone and Jack needed his support. The two had reservations at a nice four-star hotel attached to the building that held the ballroom Jack’s company had rented. The husbands arrived the morning of the ball with enough time to check in and get settled before they needed to get ready. 

“Jack, come here and make sure I’ve got this stupid tie on properly. I hate this damned thing…” Mac called out from his spot in front of the mirror inside the door of the small closet the room included. Jack was in the bathroom fixing his own uniform, only doing a much better job.. and he couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face at his husband’s request. The blond could never get his tie tied right, his lanky fingers were wonderful at defusing bombs.. building crazy contraptions to get them out of a near-death situation… ghosting over Jack’s skin to make him go insane… but ties? For some reason that’s what stumped the boy genius.

The brunette walked into the bedroom to find Mac still fiddling with his tie; he watched as the love of his life tightened the tie up to his collar, only to decide it was inadequate and jerk the thing completely out of its knot and gave an exasperated sigh. 

“JaacCCKKK..” he groaned as he turned to find the brunette leaning just outside the bathroom doorframe, smirking back at him, “oh shut up! Help me!” Mac rolled his eyes.

Walking over to Mac and taking the tie from Mac’s hands, Jack admired how handsome his husband looked. His hands quickly tied the perfect military knot and pushed it flush with the collar of Mac’s shirt. 

“There, perfect..” he whispered, letting his hands trail down Mac’s chest. Jack checked everything else on Mac’s uniform just in case, it’d been a while since either of them were in uniform. The EOD specialist patch rested over Mac’s left bicep. One shoulder held a cord that represented his perfect score on the EOD certification exam and the other sporting one that named him a member of special forces. His chest was adorned with four rows of ribbons for various accomplishments and honors, including one representing his fallen C.O. which his entire squad wore. Jack checked over everything, running his fingers across the MacGyver name plate that rested over the right side of Mac’s chest. 

Mac’s uniform was almost as decorated as Jack’s; impressive for someone who’d spent two tours rather than Jack’s five. Jack’s uniform included a patch just an inch above his Dalton name plate that identified him as Delta Force as well as round shoulder patches near his rank pins that did the same. Arch-shaped patches on his bicep read ‘special forces,” (as did Mac’s) and “sniper.” Six rows of ribbons took up practically half of the brunette’s chest on the left; cords wrapped around both shoulders. Rank pins sat atop his shoulders that named him a Sergeant. His uniform looked crowded with all the décor, which Mac loved. He’d always been so proud of the man he married. 

Jack’s hands found their way up to Mac’s face and cradled it, bringing him in for a hot kiss. 

“You look so damned good in this thing,” Jack whispered against the blond agent’s lips, his hands tangled in the cords on Mac’s shoulders. 

“Looks better on you,” Mac said back as his arms wrapped around Jack’s middle in a tight hug, “but we’d better leave this hotel room before we get them seriously wrinkled…” he emphasized with a glance over to the king-sized bed.

Jack reluctantly let his husband out of his grip, following him out the door and checking for his wallet, concealed weapon and keys – for the room and car – on the way. Both soldiers carried their uniform hat under their arm and put them on as they walked downstairs. The two made their way to the hotel lobby and then to the entrance of the ballroom. Doors opened at 6PM and it was now only 5:45, giving Jack’s nerves a good few minutes to catch up with him. Couples began to gather around the foyer waiting to enter, all of them including one uniformed veteran and one formally dressed husband or wife.. usually wife. 

Jack began to sweat, he had no clue why.. t wasn’t hot.

“God, why am I nervous?” he mumbled as he pulled at his tie, which of course caught his husband’s attention. Long fingers covered Jack’s and tightened his tie back to its proper spot in line with Jack’s collar..

“What’s wrong, babe?” Mac ask in a concerned voice, he knew why *he* was nervous but Jack had seemed excited once Mac had convinced him to come…

“I don’t know, all of a sudden, I’m like.. freaking out.. I don’t freak out… what the hell, man?” Jack’s eyes were wide, staring right into Mac’s in a way they rarely did, usually when the two were likely about to die. 

The blonde took a deep breath as more soldiers and their dates entered the foyer and began chatting with each other. He noticed a few looking in Jack’s direction like they recognized him. His hands smoothed down Jack’s arms, his fingers linking with his husband’s. 

“Just breathe, you’re going to be fine. We’re fine,” he reassured in the most calming voice he could muster, “are you thinking they’ll..” he brought his left hand up, still linked with Jack’s right, and displayed his wedding ring, “like… not approve? Something like that…? I’m assuming since they asked to meet you’re *wife,*” Mac raised his eyebrows at the word, “they don’t know that you’re gay..?” 

“No not.. I mean yes, they don’t…” Jack stumbled over his words, getting frustrated. He stopped and took a deep breath before he explained, “No, I don’t think they would disapprove, even if… I wouldn’t care,” he shook his head slightly at the thought, eyebrows scrunching together, “and no they don’t know I’m gay.. I wasn’t really completely… I..” he paused again, “you know I had girlfriends in college, and boyfriends… I mean I was with Ri’s mom forever, right up until the day I enlisted.”

Mac nodded along, he knew all of this; especially about Riley’s mom. He knew most of that story. Over the years he’d pieced it all together; some information coming from Jack.. some from Riley; the girl was like a sister to him.

“Well, when I enlisted I was still not over Diane, you know how and why things ended,” Jack paused and gave a uncomfortable smile; neither of them talked about exes much, except basic information… “so whenever I needed to talk shit out with someone, it was about her… or whenever one of the guys was having girl problems.. usually if I had advice to give it was about how things went with her…” his eyebrows raised a bit, gesturing as if she was there beside them, “I think they just assumed.”

Jack gave a big sigh, hanging his head for a moment and looking at his and Mac’s intertwined hands at his sides. He brought his right hand up and turned it, kissing his father’s wedding ring that rested on Mac’s finger. 

“I think I’m just a little weirded out that they might think I was hiding it from them, or that I’m ashamed of myself, or us. Which you should know couldn’t be further from the—”

His words were cut off by Mac’s lips on his.

“I know you’re not, Jack,” the blonde whispered lovingly.

Just then the doors to the ballroom were opened by a receptionist dressed in an elegant ballroom dress, an ID lanyard, Bluetooth headset and carrying a reservations list. Mac and Jack filed in line and got checked in before finding the table they were to share with the rest of Jack’s squad. Somehow most of them managed to beat the two there, already greeting each other and introducing loved ones. 

“DALTON!!” two of the guys cried out as the agents approached their seats. Six guys immediately flocked around. Mac stood back a bit, smiling as he watched Jack greet and joke with friends he hadn’t seen in years. He really seemed to be excited to see everyone, Mac was happy with himself for getting Jack to come after all these years. 

“Matt, buddy it’s been too long!” Jack teased as he clapped hands with one brunette.. 

“Ty! How have you been man?” he asked as he hugged a sandy-blonde who wore a purple heart medal and seemed far too young to be walking with a cane.

Jack took a moment to shake each guy’s hand before turning back to wink at Mac and give a reassuring smile. 

“Well,” Ty said, looking around Jack.. around Mac too.. “where’s the Mrs.? She checking her coat or did she finally wake up and realize she’d made a terrible mistake?” he teased Jack.

Jack just smiled over at him before turning and resting his right hand hand on the small of Mac’s back, pulling his husband to his side and sliding an arm around his waist - Mac doing the same. 

“He’s right here,” he explained as eyes widened around the table… “everyone; I’d like to introduce you to my husband,” he looked over at Mac, eyes shining with pride and love, smiling wide, “Angus MacGyver-Dalton.” 

The table was silent for a beat, faces changed from surprise to confusion to recognition.. they remembered Mac now.. or at least who Mac was when they first met him. Mac shifted nervously in Jack’s embrace, not as confident as his husband seemed to be. These guys were strangers to him.

Matthew was the first to extend his hand in greeting, “It’s great to meet you Angus, your husband speaks very highly of you.” 

He was already Mac’s favorite. 

“Nice to meet you too, and please,” he blushed slightly, shaking the man’s hand “call me Mac. Only person who still calls me ‘Angus’ is my father.” 

‘..or my husband when he’s feeling frisky but that’s beside the point,’ Mac finished in his mind.

Matthew chuckled a little, “okay then, Mac. You were in Afghanistan too weren’t you? While we were..” the man gestured around the table to other men who were eyeing Mac’s wedding ring.

“Yes, that’s how Jack and I met. I worked in EOD, Jack was my overwatch.” Mac explained, looking lovingly over at his husband as his free hand found its way over Jack’s heart. 

One by one Jack’s friends introduced themselves; no one seemed judgmental or upset, thank God. 

“So,” Ty began as they all got settled into their seats after introducing their wives/girlfriends to everyone; “Jack, what are you doing these days? I always figured you’d become a cop or somethin’.”

Jack gave Mac an annoyed sideways glance; the blond knew exactly whose voice was bouncing round inside his husband’s head at the moment: Matilda Webber’s… their boss. 

***

“Oh, and Dalton!” she’d demanded as they walked out of her office after asking for a long weekend off to attend the ball, “your cover is bathroom. tile. salesman. And that’s final! If I find out you’ve leaked classified information just to impress some army buddies, so help me Jack Dalton – I will make you disappear…” 

“But…” Jack complained, pouting like a petulant two year old, “these guys are former Delta Special Forces, they know how to keep classified info..” he made a motion with his hand like he couldn’t find the right word, “you know… classified.” 

Mac smirked at his husband.. then quickly disappeared into the hall when he saw the look on Matty’s face..

“Jack. You of all people should know that doesn’t mean squat. Need I remind you of Thorton? She was trusted with classified information. Which she leaked to the Organization and almost had all of you killed for.” Matty had continued, planting a firm hand on her hip in emphasis. 

That woman was the sassiest human Mac had ever met.

“BATHROOM. TILE. SALESMAN!” she demanded. “Now, out of here. Go enjoy your weekend.”

Sassy, but genuine.

***

“I sell bathroom tile.” 

“Uh.. ohhh..” Ty said uncomfortably, “sounds… interesting..” he quickly moved on, “what about you, Mac? What do you do for a living?”

Matty gave him more leeway, she knew he could make stuff up on the fly better than Jack could.. and that he didn’t care to impress anyone.

Mac smiled, “I’m a high school chemistry teacher,” he lied, “I studied at MIT before I enlisted,” at least he could tell the truth about that, although he never finished his degree. 

As the evening continued Mac heard multiple stories about his husband and the rest of his squad and their missions before Mac entered the picture. He had to force himself not to get jealous when they spoke about the other EOD specialists Jack had protected, he knew how intimate a relationship that could be. Although, he was pleased to learn Jack never stopped bitching to his friends about how annoying each one of them were. Sure, he’d bitched about Mac in the beginning (which Mac knew) but that hadn’t lasted long. 

The meal came and they ate mostly in silence, with occasional comments about how wonderful everything was and how they appreciated that whoever organized these events always seemed to go all out to make things nice for the soldiers and their families. 

Dessert, however, brought a whole new conversation: 

“So we know how Mac and Jack met,” the woman named Charlette, Ty’s wife, nodded towards Mac and his husband, “but how did everyone else meet?”

Each wife or girlfriend explained their story, while the others ‘awww’d about it; while the men rolled their eyes or gave sarcastic comments, which usually lead to an elbow in the side from their wife/girlfriend. Mac couldn’t help but laugh every time that happened, remembering how often he’s done the same to Jack. 

After dinner music began to boom across the ballroom, the dance floor was now open. A slideshow of photos from their time in Afghanistan, mixed with family photos that soldiers had submitted, played across the big screen. There was even one of Mac and Jack, standing with arms around each other’s shoulders in front of their Jeep. They were in full tactical gear and giving regretful smiles to the camera; Mac remembered that day.. It was the 64th day of their first tour together. That was the day Jack left and then came back for him. 

“Dance with me,” Jack stood, holding out his hand for Mac to take.

Mac didn’t hesitate to take his husband’s hand. “I thought you hated to dance, I could hardly get you to dance at our wedding,” he murmured into Jack’s ear as they made their way to the dance floor.

“I don’t. But any excuse to get my hands on my man,” Jack winked as he turned to pull Mac into his arms, holding his husband firmly against his chest. 

The two slowly swayed to the music, enjoying the intimate moment. Mac listened as a favorite song of his played over the loudspeaker, “Where We Left Off” by Hunter Hayes. The song had always reminded him of coming home without Jack. When Jack had re-enlisted for a second tour he ended up having to stay three weeks longer than Mac.. who was already a third of the way through his tour when Jack came back for him. 

The two agents spent the next three songs in each other’s arms before saying their goodbyes. The crowd began to thin as Mac and Jack made their way to the lobby.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator, which Mac found himself pushed against the back wall of seconds after the door closed. 

“Ahh.. Jack..” he groaned as the railing dug into his lower back with the force of Jack’s weight pressing against him, the man kissing his neck. “Hand-rail,” he groaned as he tried to move, “kinda killin’ the mood.”

“Sorry sugar,” Jack took a step back and wrapped Mac in his arms once more, holding the blonde as close as possible. He went back to kissing his husband, letting his hands roam Mac’s body and settling on his ass. 

The elevator opened to their floor and the two found the way to their room. Mac immediately began to undress as Jack shut and locked the door behind them.

Jack turned to find Mac fiddling with his tie again, and he was having none of that. 

“Stand at attention, soldier!” he demanded, earning a VERY confused look from Mac. He was adorable when he was confused, always reminded Jack of a lost puppy. Jack smiled back and repeated himself. “I said: stand at attention, soldier. Are you disobeying a direct order from your superior, Dalton?” 

Mac noted the smile on his husband’s face despite his commanding tone, and obeyed the demand. He tightened his tie back up to his collar and stood at military attention. His hands formed fists at his sides and he turned to face Jack, looking into the dark eyes he loved. 

“Very good. Now, Specialist Dalton. I’m gonna suck that gorgeously perfect cock of yours,” Jack gave the most mischievous grin Mac had ever seen on his husband’s face; slowly stalking towards Mac like he was closing in on his prey, “and you are going to stand there and take it. Hold your stance at attention until I say otherwise. You understand?” Jack purred at his husband’s ear, letting his knuckles brush over the hard-on pushing at Mac’s trousers.

“Yes sir,” Mac replied through gritted teeth; this was going to be hard… literally and figuratively. He loved to hang on to Jack whenever his husband sucked him; loved running his fingers through Jack’s hair or gripping it.. holding onto Jack’s shoulders for support or gripping Jack’s face and fucking his husband’s throat.. 

Jack was already on his knees in front of Mac, unbuttoning and zipping his fly. Jack didn’t even remove his slacks, just opened them and pulled Mac’s cock through the slit in his boxers – he was already half-hard and seemed to be growing harder by the second. The brunette wrapped one strong hand around the base of Mac’s cock; licking and mouthing wetly at the head as he locked eyes with his husband through thick dark lashes; his dark eyes lust-blown and gorgeous. 

“Gahh.. ohh fuck..” Mac moaned, “Jaackk..” his hips involuntarily thrusted towards Jack’s warm inviting mouth.

Jack immediately stopped what he was doing, earning a groan of annoyance from his lover; “you move, I stop. You understand me soldier?” His left hand moved from Mac’s hip to stroke his husband’s thigh lovingly as he spoke; his right kept its grip at the base of Mac’s cock. 

“Fi-“ Mac gritted his teeth even harder, “fine,” he spat out. “Fuckin’ tease.” 

Jack smirked and went back to work; licking from the base of Mac’s cock to the very tip. Then wetly sucking at the head, he let his tongue brush over the slit; humming at the salty-sweet taste of Mac’s precum. Jack’s talented tongue circled the head a couple of times, taking him into his mouth once he was satisfied with his work. He set a steady rhythm; relaxing his throat the best he could and letting Mac slip all the way down his throat again and again. 

The hand around the base of Mac’s cock was helping, sure, gave Mac something steady to focus on and keep himself from crumpling like into a moaning heap on the floor; but it wasn’t doing much. 

Then Jack got his other hand involved, moving it from his grip on Mac’s ass to cup the blonde’s sack. He rolled Mac’s balls in his palm with a gentle but firm grip before pulling his lips from Mac’s cock slowly. Before the younger soldier had time to protest that dangerous tongue was licking Mac’s sack with such gentle reverence his knees almost buckled. Jack softly mouthed and kissed and sucked Mac’s balls as the hand around Mac’s cock stroked him at a steady pace. 

“God Jack,” the blonde moaned, “please…” 

Mac’s breathing was ragged, quiet, almost inaudible moans mixed with the occasional whisper of Jack’s name leaving the blonde’s throat in a mantra of sorts. Every ounce of his concentration went into keeping still, while every cell in his body screamed at him to tangle his hands in Jack’s short hair, grip Jack’s shoulders, his face, or even just to steady himself on the wall… anything to keep himself upright. Instead Mac simply kept his knees locked and prayed he wouldn’t pass out before Jack was finished with him. 

Jack’s lips found their way back to Mac’s thick member, stretching beautifully around the blonde’s girth. He bobbed his head at a steady pace until he felt Mac was getting close, only to pull off and lap at the head again. Jack’s tongue traced the vein running up the underside of his husband’s cock before circling it once more. The former Delta sucked intoxicatingly softly at the tip; his lips wet with precum and spit making the treatment feel sexier.. dirty even. Deliciously so. 

“Don’t stop,” Mac’s words came out a broken sob at the oversensitivity but he kept still, gritting his teeth again; hard enough to make his jaw hurt.

Jack sucked at the head of Mac’s cock once more before continuing to sink his lips down until the tip was down his throat. His free hand cupped and rolled Mac’s balls as his wet lips slid up and down his husband’s shaft, picking up the pace. 

Jack glanced up to see Mac’s reaction the best he could; he was close, Jack could tell. No longer were Mac’s teeth gritted in effort to keep still. Instead, the blonde’s face had gone slack, his bottom lip flushed with bite marks.. his head was tilted forward in pleasure, mouth hanging open and breathing unsteady. Jack could practically feel Mac’s pulse through the cock between his lips.. 

It was almost enough to drive Jack over the edge as well. Almost. 

Jack took Mac in until the soldier’s cock almost cut off his air supply and sucked hard until Mac was moaning loudly and came with an intense shudder. Jack felt Mac’s entire body tense with effort not to move, his knuckles turning white as he dug his fingernails into his palm; his jaw flexing around the moan that escaped his lips. The brunette swallowed around Mac’s cock, enjoying the taste of his husband on his tongue. 

As Mac’s orgasm finished him, Jack’s hands moved to grip the blonde’s hips to keep him stable; his lips slipping off the now-softened member. He placed a sweet kiss to Mac’s tip before tucking him back into his boxers and refastening his uniform trousers. Jack stood; now kissing the blonde’s lips and cupping his husband’s face in his own giant hands. 

“Ya‘lright soldier?” Jack murmured as he pulled back from the kiss, his face just a whisper from Mac’s. 

Mac struggled to catch his breath; he leaned his forehead to Jack’s, a smug smile crossing his face, 

“Can I move now, Sergeant Dalton?” 

“’course.” 

Mac gave a wicked smile and wasted no time wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders, pulling him back into a loving kiss and tasting himself on Jack’s tongue as it tangled with his own. Jack’s arms found their way around Mac as the kiss deepened and grew more desperate, 

“Mac..baby..” he moaned into the kiss, “need you.” 

The blonde’s hands quickly found their way to Jack’s lapels, tracing down them until he found the buttons of his husband’s jacket, quickly unfastening them and pushing the jacket off Jack’s strong shoulders. The brunette did the same for Mac then moved to his button-up shirt. 

Jack was painfully hard. so distracted by Mac’s lips and his own anticipation he couldn’t manage the buttons fast enough for Mac’s approval. The young agent pushed at Jack’s shoulders lightly, just enough to get him to take a step back.

“Strip,” Mac commanded. 

Jack stood there stunned for a moment before working on his own shirt buttons while he kicked off his shoes; his eyes never leaving Mac’s as he undressed as well. In a matter of minutes the two had stripped themselves of their uniforms and tossed them aside in the most respectful manner they could manage – heaped in the motel room chair to be re-ironed and hung later. 

The two found their way back into each other’s arms and fell into a heap on the king-sized bed; Jack on top of Mac and kissing everything he could reach, hands roaming everywhere.

“Jack, ahh Jaacck…” Mac moaned, his hands gripping Jack’s sides to ground himself, “that was..” his breathing was still returning to normal as Jack’s lips and tongue traced each of his collarbones. 

“Hmm.. yes babe?” Jack purred in mock-innocent voice.

“Unbelievable..” Mac breathed out, locking eyes with Jack, “seriously, Jack.”

Jack continued to kiss along Mac’s chest and then up his neck to his lips, loving the reactions he got from his husband. He’d always loved what he could do to Mac.

Angus MacGyver-Dalton was genius-level smart; seemingly able to solve any problem they’d came up against in the field – in any avenue of their lives – and kept a level head even in the most insane, terrifying situations. Yet Jack Wyatt Dalton had the ability to reduce that beautiful mind to mush… and he fucking loved it. 

The brunette climbed off the bed suddenly, rummaging through their overnight bag for the lube and crawling back over Mac’s slender frame; kissing all the way. Mac was already growing hard again, his cock trapped between Jack’s toned stomach and his own. 

“God, you’re incredible. So fucking sexy,” he murmured into Mac’s skin as he kissed his neck; his hands tracing softly across Mac’s ribs, “and already hard for me? Fuck babe.. not gonna lie, I miss having that kind of stamina.” 

Mac chuckled and moved to grip Jack’s shoulders for leverage, thrusting upwards and growing needier by the second. Both let out a low, rumbling moan as their hardened members brushed against each other with each thrust of Mac’s hips. 

“Fuck me already, would you?” 

His words caught Jack off guard, Mac didn’t often talk dirty.. mostly he hardly talked at all during sex.. all a part of the whole brain turning to mush thing. 

“As you wish, Angus..”

Jack’s large hands moved from where they ghosted over Mac’s sides to under his knees, wrapping the blonde’s legs around his waist. Jack slicked two fingers with lube before nudging at Mac’s hole..

“No,” Mac looked up at his husband lovingly, “don’t bother..” he paused to moan as Jack’s fingers circled him, “Just..you,” Mac’s breathing was turning ragged again, “I just – want you, Jack.”

“Oh God, Mac..” the Delta moaned loudly at the realization of what Mac was meaning..

***

It was a kink of sorts for both of them: fucking with no prep. Within the first month or so of finally admitting their feelings for each other, they were fucking every chance they got. Moment alone at the Phoenix? They were going at it in an abandoned supply closet. Finally got the house to themselves? Mac crawled into Jack’s lap right there on the couch, where Bozer had walked in once when he forgot his car keys and started bitching; ”seriously guys? I literally just walked out the door thirty seconds ago, for God’s sake Jack COVER UP!” 

About a month and a half into their relationship, one long day of paperwork on their most recent mission had managed to keep the two apart almost a full three days and by the time they were back at Jack’s apartment they couldn’t wait. Couldn’t wait for the door to shut before crawling into each other’s arms and kissing each other breathless. Couldn’t wait to get to their bedroom to start undressing and grinding against one another, slamming each other against the walls of the apartment. Couldn’t wait for prep for Jack to dive into Mac’s body.

It forced them to slow down, Jack sunk into Mac agonizingly slowly – nothing but his own spit easing the way – in attempt not to hurt Mac. By the time he’d bottomed out inside Mac’s body they were both a mess, like they were horny little teenagers all over again. 

***

Jack’s heart practically beat out of his chest as the anticipation grew inside of him, his breathing heavy and shaking against Mac’s chest. The brunette’s hands moved to Mac’s hips for a moment, his fingertips digging into the flesh of his husband’s ass, seeming to steady himself and his thoughts. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, “okay baby, yeah.. okay,” his lips turned into a dangerous smile as he sat up on his knees between Mac’s legs, locking eyes with the blonde.

The former Delta held eye contact as he poured a generous heap of massage oil lube into his hand and smoothed it over himself; he massaged more lube around Mac’s hole and lined up.

“Mac?” he ask simply, receiving a hazy smile and a nod from the blonde.

Jack’s large hands steadied on Mac’s waist, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles as he began to slowly push forward. Mac’s head pressed back against the pillows as the pressure of Jack’s thickness pushed past his entrance. His body was used to Jack, it didn’t hurt and Jack was always gentle anyways. But Jack was still huge. Like h u g e; and Mac revelled in the feeling of Jack’s cock stretching him wide open. 

Mac absolutely loved having Jack this way…it was like he was being taken apart, inch by inch; only to feel whole once Jack Dalton’s beautifully sculpted cock was fully sheathed inside his body. The blonde felt overwhelmingly full when Jack pushed into him; like he had what was missing from his life all those years. It was Jack (and that perfect cock of his…) that finally made Mac feel complete. 

Feeling every inch of each other as Jack sunk deeper, the two let out seemingly unending moans. Their foreheads pressed together as Jack finally bottomed out, their lips a whisper from their lover’s. The brunette claimed Mac’s mouth as his own as he pulled Mac’s hips upwards, changing their angle and settling even further into Mac’s body. 

“Oh Mac, oh God…” the brunette panted against Mac’s lips as he gave his husband a moment to adjust. 

Mac was practically incoherent. His blonde hair mussed and sweaty against his forehead, his eyes were unfocused and a little glossy, his breath ragged as he held onto Jack as if the soldier were his lifeline. His ass sat against Jack’s hips – all the skin-to-skin contact only adding to the intimacy of everything that his body and mind was experiencing – his legs wrapped around Jack’s frame and hooked at the ankles, digging into his husband’s lower back. 

“Jaaacckk…” Mac breathed out with such reverence it sounded more like a prayer than a moan. The EOD’s grip on his husband’s shoulders tightened, as if he were trying to bring Jack even closer to him – as if that were possible…

“Move,” he commanded.

Jack damn sure did not have to be told twice. 

The brunette leaned down for another kiss, slow and sensual; as he widened his stance and slowly pulled out of Mac almost completely.

Mac moaned into their kiss, giving Jack an opportunity to map out the blonde’s mouth. He pressed inside his husband with little more force than before, setting a gentle pace as his tongue did a sinfully sweet dance with Mac’s. His hands caressed over Mac’s thighs and ass, soothing him as they kissed.

His hips kept their rhythm steady, almost as if he’d gotten lost in Mac’s lips, forgetting to increase speed...

The younger man broke the kiss, pulling back lightly and tightening his legs around Jack’s middle. “Not gonna fucking break, Jack..” he complained, looking his husband in the eyes; daring him. “Fuck. Me. Hard,” his words were accented with rough thrusts of his hips against Jack’s.

Jack’s brain practically short circuited, but he obeyed. His hips snapped back and forwards again roughly, earning a strangled moan from his lover as he was pushed further up the bed. Encouraged, Jack kept at it, setting a rougher pace than he felt was necessary.

“God Mac,” he kissed down Mac’s jaw to his neck, licking the blonde’s sweat-slick skin (he always tasted so fucking good..) “shit, when the fuck did you get such a dirty mouth, sugar?” 

Jack faltered slightly as his rough thrusts rocked them both against the bed, making him lose his grip on Mac’s hips. Jack’s forearms found their way to the bed under Mac’s shoulders, bracing them both so he wouldn’t lose leverage or crush his husband. 

Mac smirked and let a hand tangle in Jack’s hair the best he could, tugging slightly; the other gripping Jack’s back hard enough to leave bruises along his spine. 

“Since my husband gave me the best blow job of my life and wouldn’t let me touch him- oohhh,” the last word turned into a moan as Jack’s cock roughly brushed over his prostate.

Jack smiled against the blonde’s flushed chest, satisfied with his work.. and he wasn’t even done for the night.

Mac moved his hips against Jack’s thrusts the best he could; the position and his grip on Jack not providing proper leverage. 

Jack shifted positions, turning his arms to hook over his husband’s shoulders. His fingers dug into Mac’s flesh and used his grip to pull Mac’s body to his as he thrust into his husband again and again. Jack continued to build his pace until Mac was practically bouncing against his hips; his breath leaving him in shallow huffs in time with Jack’s movements.

Mac almost couldn’t take it, his brain going into sensory overload as Jack’s hips set a seemingly impossible pace. The thrusts we powerful enough to throw his body around like he weighed nothing… Mac loved that about his husband. 

Jack’s lips never left Mac’s body; they settled on his neck just below his jaw, sucking a deep bruise on Mac’s pale skin. Instinctively the blonde’s eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung open in an ‘O’ as the small gesture only added to the pleasure that overwhelmed him. 

Suddenly, Jack’s position changed again; one hand moving to form a snug fist around Mac’s neglected cock. He didn’t even have to move his hand; he just kept it steady, the power of his thrusts pushing Mac through his fist again and again. His other hand latched around the back of Mac’s neck; tight and possessive and partly tangled in Mac’s blonde. Almost like an odd chokehold, and it was hot as hell. 

“Jack!!” the name was punched out of Mac’s body as the next few thrusts sent him over the edge, cumming so hard he actually gasped as his cock pulsed in Jack’s hand; spilling all over the both of them. 

A strangled ‘oh God,’ followed by ‘ahhh- Mac’ was all Jack could manage as his own orgasm ripped through him. The older man’s hips stuttered; seemingly uncontrollable for a moment as he rode out his high, his grip on Mac tightening to the point of pain – which the kinky little blonde actually enjoyed, providing a moan in response. 

Slowly, the two unwound themselves from each other. Mac curled up on his side, laying his head on Jack and his hand tracing idle patterns across the his stomach. Jack lay on his back, right arm tucked behind his head, under the pillow; while the other wrapped around Mac and rested on the blonde’s hip. 

A comforting silence fell over the room as the two caught their breath, yawning as their heart rates returned to normal. 

“Thank you,” Jack said without further explanation. 

Mac’s head perked up at Jack slightly, “for what? Being so good in bed?”

Jack gave a firm slap to Mac’s ass, earning a small yelp (and one of those patented Angus MacGyver smirks) in surprise..

“No,” he started, “well yes, that too, but I meant for convincing me to go tonight.. I-“ he paused, unsure how to word things, “I didn’t expect to enjoy tonight the way I did.. seeing the guys. It did bring up memories, but not like I’d thought. It was good seeing everyone.”

Mac turned to look up at his husband, giving a hazy, reassuring smile. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, most of all though – I’m glad you came with me,” Jack explained, squeezing Mac a bit. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jack.” Mac leaned up for a kiss; long and slow.. a perfect ending to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to @nevcolleil , @taletellclerk and @cherikfan on Tumblr for beta reading.


End file.
